Frankie-Keisha Friendship
The friendship between Frankie Hollingsworth and Keisha formed in the thirteenth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 13 In Dig Me Out, Frankie and Keisha are seen in the classroom, wearing a bra on her shirt, and talking. n Power to the People, Frankie and Keisha participate in Imogen's protest against the dress code. When Imogen asks the girls about how to revise the dress code, Frankie and Keisha suggests provocative dress rules, saying that she dresses the way she does to attract boys and intimidate girls. After Imogen is able to change the code, Frankie and Keisha approach Imogen and Becky, saying that they were impressed and didn't want to ruin the new code for everyone else by dressing inappropriately. In Unbelievable, Keisha runs in late and states that she was defending Zoë. Frankie nudges her before Zoë tells them to tell her what's going on. The two freshmen tell Zoë how there's rumors that Zoë slept with boys at the party but she tells them that nothing happened and they continue with rehearsal. The trio later walks through the halls singing when Frankie receives a video which Zoë asks to see. Frankie and Keisha watch as Zoë reveals that she doesn't remember doing the things that took place in the video. At the Sing-Off, Frankie, Keisha, and Zoë begin their performance until Zoë starts having flashbacks to the videos from the party. In You Are Not Alone, off-screen, Frankie and Keisha had been playing MASH. In Enjoy the Silence, Miles reveals that Keisha has been tweeting about how Frankie made out with an older boy. In Hypnotize, Frankie, Keisha, and Zoë all audition to be models in the fashion show, and Keisha and Zoë encourage Frankie during their audition. However, Frankie is the only one to not make it, which leaves her upset. In Out of My Head, Zoë is walking in the hallways with Frankie and Keisha and Frankie talks about how Becky changed her mind so quickly Zoë responds or was her mistake how rich you are? Frankie responds what does that have to do with it? Keisha says maybe she's hoping to slide in for New York fashion week on a Hollingsworth jet. Frankie responds or maybe she realized I'm a good model. Zoë says or maybe your mom gave Becky a donation that could help her change her mind? Frankie responds that's ridiculous. Frankie says she wouldn't do that right Keish? Keisha responds well there was that time in grade 2 when you magically put in front of the Balla residual after your mom talked to the instructor. In Believe (1), they are both at Zoë's trial and say that she cares a lot about male attention. Zoë becomes very upset when she learns that her friends are not taking her side and Keisha leads Frankie away when Zoë yells that she cares what they think of her. Trivia *They are two of the three freshmen introduced in Season 13. The other is Hunter Hollingsworth, Frankie's twin brother. *They have been friends since at least Grade 2 since Keisha recalls the time they were in ballet together. Gallery Gggggggg.jpg 1320-08.jpg 923481 765969060080457 848336141 n.jpg 76utyyt.png 67yttyty.png 67tytyt.png 76yttytt.png 76t7tt.png 665tttt.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_7.49.13_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_7.49.39_PM.png Zoe-Frankie-Keisha-singing.png Zoe-Keisha .jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships